darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film II Session 1
Session Duration Episodes 209-246, 38 episodes Cast of Players and Characters * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as Jar Jar Binks * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Lieutenant ** Guard ** Captain Typho ** Corde ** Yoda ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Mace Windu ** Bail Organa ** Separatists ** Zam Wessel ** Barkeep ** Elan Sel'Sabagno ** Bar Patron ** SP-4 Summary It's been two years since the end of the last campaign. In that time, Jim, Ben, and Pete played a low-magic fantasy campaign with the GM, the outcome of which, Pete is still very bitter about, especially against Jim. All 5 players are present with the GM, playing the same characters they played at the end of the last campaign. Jim is Padme Amidala, Ben is Obi-Wan, Sally is Jar Jar Binks, Pete is R2-D2, and Annie is Anakin. Jim, Sally, and Pete are on a ship landing at Coruscant. The GM explains that Padme's term as Queen expired, and that she's now a Senator. There's a bill being voted on to create a Grand Army of the Republic. Jim eagerly declares he's in favor of it. The GM points out that it's an unpopular bill and could lead the non-violent Separatists into going to war over it. This doesn't deter Jim, who insists that he was the one who introduced the bill, which the GM goes along with. After the ship lands, a Guard warns Jim that there are rumors of an attempt on his life. Jim orders Pete to search for traps. Pete replies in the affirmative. Jim confidently walks down the boarding ramp, when suddenly it explodes, right under him. Pete unconvicingly claims that he thought Jim told him to look for Schnappes. Since this is a bit early to be killing off a PC in the campaign, the GM declares that it was actually Jim's current loyal decoy Corde who walked down the ramp and got caught in the explosion, and is now lying on the dock, dying. Jim rudely interrogates her, demanding that she admit that "Bubble" planted that bomb. Corde just stammers confusedly and dies. Jim and Sally go to meet Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council. Palpatine tells them that there are two bills to be voted at the Senate: one for the Grand Army, the other to create a new moon for Naboo. Palpatine also reveals that the plans for the new moon have been stolen. At the Senate, the bill to create an army is easily defeated. When the bill for making the new moon comes up, some Separatists in the Senate ask if this couldn't be some evil plot to destroy them. Jim insists that the moon will be a Peace Moon that the people of Naboo desperately need. When one of the Separatists asks if the Moon would have any military applications, Jim begins to contemplate all the scientific ways this could be plausible, but is hastily interrupted by Palpatine who quickly calls for a vote, and the bill is passed. Ben and Annie head up to Padme's room, where they meet Jim, Sally, and Pete. Sally claims that she's now a Senator too. The GM informs them that this campaign takes place ten years after the end of the last campaign, and that Anakin is now an adult. Jim is supposed to brief the others on their assignment, but doesn't have any details beyond the fact that the Peace Moon plans have been stolen. Ben wants to know if the plans had backups, but Jim never asked. Annie suggests that night has fallen and Padme should get some sleep. At the same time Padme goes to her bedroom, her player, Jim, leaves the room the players are playing at to get drinks for everybody. Sally asks Pete what his problem with Jim is. Pete rants about how his best friend stabbed him in the back, how he was in charge in that fantasy campaign, but Jim and Ben failed to follow orders properly, Pete's character got killed as a result, and they didn't even bother to resurrect him. The GM reveals that while Padme is sleeping in her bedroom, a small airborne droid flies up to her window, slices it open, and releases two centipede like creatures into the room who start to crawl up Padme's bed. Pete's in the room, supposedly keeping watch over her, but he deliberately takes his own sweet time to notice the creatures. Ben and Annie discuss whether they should rush in and rescue Padme or stay in-character, where they wouldn't know about the creatures since they're not in the same room. Finally, the GM declares that Jedi can detect danger from a distance, so Ben and Annie rush into Padme's bedroom and Annie destroys the creatures with her laser sword, just as Jim walks back into the gameplaying room. Ben Force Jumps through the window and grabs the droid, and the droid flies off carrying him. Annie decides to follow by driving Jim's hovercar. Ben fast-talks the GM into agreeing that the droid would be flying back to the assassin who sent it. The droid takes Ben to Zam Wessel, who shoots at Ben. Ben is able to wrench the droid mid-air so it takes the blast aimed at Ben. The droid is destroyed, and Ben starts falling. Ben points out that the field generators on Coruscant will slow down his fall (the GM had mentioned these generators in the last campaign to explain why Coruscant had no guardrails), so the GM declares that Ben is falling towards a lava pit. Annie flies the hovercar under Ben, and he safely lands in it. They chase Zam, who's fleeing in her own hovercar, and eventually find themselves flying directly above her hovercar. Annie leaps from her hovercar and lands on Zam's. Annie strikes at the hovercar with her laser sword. Zam shoots at her. Annie tries to Dodge, but scores a low roll and drops her laser sword. Ben scores a high roll and catches it. Annie tries to Grapple with Zam to everyone else's horror. The GM tries to get through the impenetrable morass that is the Grappling Rules, then gives up and declares that Zam's car bursts into flames and crashes. Annie and Zam both survive the crash, and Zam runs into a bar. Ben catches up with Annie and gives her back her laser sword. They both go into the bar looking for Zam. Zam is about to shoot Ben from behind, but he spins around and chops off her hand with his laser sword. They take Zam out of the bar and onto the street. Zam tells them she was hired to attack Jim, and that she needed the money to pay for her son's operation. Ben promises to protect her if she'll tell them who hired her. At that moment, they see a shadowy figure on a ledge above them fire a poisoned dart at them. Annie grabs Zam and uses her as a human shield. The dart hits Zam, and the figure flies away. Zam shapeshifts, begs them to look after her son, and dies. Ben decides their only clue is the dart. The GM is furious because he had pages of backstory for Zam's character, intending her to have a bigger role. The next morning, Ben and Annie are called up before the Jedi Council where Yoda berates them for every illegal, immoral, and downright stupid thing they did the previous night. Yoda has them suspended. Palpatine sends for Annie and tries to persuade her to get back in the Council's good graces. Annie tells him she's no longer sure she trusts the Council, tells him that Ben wants to know why the Peace Moon plans didn't have any backups, mentions the legend of the Sith, and brings up the possibility that anyone on the Council could be a shapeshifter. Ben tries to inquire about the dart to a droid, SP-4, but the droid tells him it's a completely unremarkable dart, not worth investigating any further. Ben meets Yoda again, who reminds him of his suspension, and suggests that someone should investigate the son of Zam that she mentioned. Ben points out he's suspended and can't do anything about it. By this time, Sally has had enough. She's sick of this session, sick of Jar Jar, and sick of roleplaying, calling all of the above stupid. Faced with this unexpected mutiney, the GM calls it a night.